


Give him the chocolates

by ForTheHearts



Category: Lovely Complex (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Fluff, High School, Humor, Love, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Teen Romance, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheHearts/pseuds/ForTheHearts
Summary: Valentine's day one shot. First of many of the anime and couple. Risa and Otani! Risa isn't sure what to do on a specific day. The day being Valentine's day. As it's their first one as well, as a couple. What does she do? Read on to find out. Constructive Criticism if possible!
Relationships: Ishihara Nobuko/Nakao Heikichi, Koizumi Risa/Ootani Atsushi, Suzuki Ryouji/Tanaka Chiharu
Kudos: 9





	Give him the chocolates

****Give him the Chocolates!** ** ****

_Hello. The disclaimer will always be we have no rights to Lovely Complex_ _. We_ _know the couple got together after valentine’s day. But on our story it’s different as their a couple already. We don't make profits just for writing a story either. It's free for everyone to read and enjoy themselves reading. Enjoy! Constructive criticism is welcomed!_

All over the world people were discussing what to give and share with their loved ones. It wasn’t any different for teenagers for their special ones. For one in specific called Risa Koizumi. The laid back tall young women was wondering what to give to her short hard working basketball loving boyfriend.

“We’re going through this again, Risa?” Nobuko complained looking at her watch.

It was after school as the girls awaited for their boyfriends. Knowing they had basketball practice for the time being. The girls awaited for them in the front of the school. As basketball practice had just come to an end.

“I can’t figure out what to get him…” she says laughing idiotically.

“Well we can make them chocolates like last year.”

“Maybe something different and better would do for him..”

The boys tiptoeing to surprise their girls. As one of them was already startled by the tap of his fingers behind her back. She jumps opening her arms into her boyfriend’s arms.

“Baby, you scared me.”

“It was Otani’s idea to surprise you girls.” He blames hugging his girlfriend tight. “I’m sorry, Otani. I’m not one for scaring my beautiful women.”

The couple as always were lovey dovey. Risa watches in awe but looks back at Otani. She prepares her knuckles to punch him on his face or arms.

In defense he raises his hands up letting out a sigh. “You really want to knock out the man you’re in love with…?”

Risa could just sigh knowing he was trying to make her feel guilty. As it didn’t matter she just punches his arms dragging him out of the school as well.

“Let’s do what we talked about, Risa.” Nobuko shouts soon as she sees them leaving.

The two couples decide on going their separate ways. Going home was their destination. For Risa maybe creating something and making chocolates should and would do the trick.

“I know what I’m getting you for valentine’s day, Otani.”

“Oh and what’s that?”

She laughs winking at him. Her arms around around his neck. As usual people stared, and Otani was a little embarrassed being held by someone tall. She looks around smiling at the crowd.

“Yes we’re a couple. And proud of it too!” She tells all whom passed them. The young women was cheery as always holding her small boyfriend tightly. “Don’t be embarrassed, Otani. You know how much I love you too.”

“Yes…yes…” he sighed.

The couple walked home. Just talking of what’s to happen in the next basketball game as Otani was pumped and confident that they’ll win. Risa smiles proud of his determination. She knew he’ll do well! He may be short but his height isn’t an issue on what he loves to do.

“I’ll be going home now, Koizumi.”

“Okay. Thank you for walking me home too.”

“No problem!” he smiles looking around. Making sure no one wasn’t looking either he kisses her lips.

She kisses him back. After a few minutes they pulled back touching their lips. Smiling he kisses top of her forehead. She returns the favor chuckling wishing him to get home safe.

“I’ll call you after dinner.”

“Okay..I’ll be waiting for your call or text.”

Risa watches her boyfriend leave. As cheery as she was entering the house without doing her homework she helped her mother prepare dinner. Her mother was shocked but didn’t mind her older and only daughter help her.

“Is your boyfriend going to get something special?”

“Yes..I’m thinking of creating something for him. As well as prepare chocolates for him.”

“Well he should like whatever you give him, Risa.”

“I know, mother.”

She smiled continuing helping her. As dinner was close to being done and served her mother was showing her what kind of chocolates to make and get him.

Risa remembered a small book that Nobuko had gotten for her. She would look for it in her bag and scan through every delicious chocolates and ingredients. What she wanted was something special for him. It’s their first valentine! Not ever their last ones shaking that thought out of her head. As well as their first special day as a couple.

“I just want him to love whatever I get for him.”

In the kitchen she tells herself, sighing. Her mother promised to help soon as the other two Koizumi men had eating dinner. Nodding her head looking back at the magazine.

“I’ll help you honey.”

“Okay, mother.”

Dinner was finishing up and Risa was preparing ingredients for the chocolates. As well as something special she would be making for him too. In secret in her room she was finishing up a teddy bear that played basketball. Smiling at her hard work and looking over videos online on how to sew as well.

“I hope he loves both of them.” She tells herself.

Focusing on what’s on the table she begins. Not waiting up on her mother, she decided on preparing chocolate truffles. Looking excited over the ingredients she gathered what was needed again.

Her mother returns surprised to see her daughter had something else in mind. She just laughs joining her. As the hour ticked she made sure Risa had prepared it well. The smell of the truffles were to die for!

Risa’s father and brother entered the kitchen. They thought the women were preparing chocolates for them.

“No!”

“Yes as she says it’s a no. Those are for her boyfriend and friends. These are for all of us.” Her mother tells them smiling.

They looked over the truffles that were down about to take one. Risa slaps her brother’s hands away from all of them glaring.

“No!”

“These are for us though…”

“Yes it is..but they need to cool down…!”

The siblings arguing over nonsense. What Risa was forgetting now was the uusal phone call or text from Otani. Remmbering it she runs out of the kitchen before letting her mother know not to have the 2 men touch or eat any of their well made chocolate truffles.

“Yes I’ll make sure of it, Risa.”

Back at Otani’s house soon as he was finished with homework he didn’t hear back from Risa. What was taking long for her to either call or text him back? Sighing he remembered she would be preparing him chocolates.

“She doesn’t have to do that now…every year…”

Either way of thinking he couldn’t wait to try it out. He kept a true smile as his face reddened. Looking up at the ceiling an image of Risa’s smiling face came to mind. He screams out of nowhere until his mother busted into the room.

“At-chan, what’s wrong?”

He looked back at his mother just laughing. How embarrassing why was her smiling face in his mind? Shaking that out of his mind with his face still red as a tomato.

“Are you running a fever?”

“No…why do you say that?”

“Your face is red, At-chan.” she points touching top of his forehead.

He couldn’t help it how that tall girl was always making him feel. Ever since they’ve been a couple and gotten back together after new year’s just last month. Why was she always in his mind. He figured he was falling in love with her!

“I think I love ….her….”

“You’re just realizing that, At-chan?”

“Yes…mom…”

He continued laughing as she smiles warmly. The young women her son is recently seeing is such a joy to have around. Her husband and daughter love Risa Koizumi as well. They couldn’t wait to see her again. As they all awaited for Otani to invite her over for dinner. At least!

“Well Risa-san is a wonderful person.”

“I know mom…my heart is pounding now. Just thinking of her.”

She gushed hearing those words. How exciting and wonderful was to be in love. At such a young age too. Hugging her son when telling him those words.

“Invite her over sometimes. We all want to see her again.” His mother filled him in.

“Yes mom.”

The next day after school Risa was running late. She stayed up finishing up the teddy bear for him. Letting out a few sighs soon as she arrives at the school. Not surprising someone else was coming late as well.

“Koizumi, you’re here..”

“Otani! Yes I didn’t sleep much last night.”

Oh me neither..” he says walking past her.

She giggled following alongside of him. He looks at her rolling his eyes back. Not realizing his heart was pounding for her. His head looked down at the ground not sure why.

“d…did you get me something?”

“Oh yes I did! You’re going to love both gifts.”

In homeroom all students were passing out gifts or cards for their friends or lovers. Nobu and Nakao as adults made dinner plans at a nice quiet restaurant. They were letting their friends know of the plans too.

“It’s going to be exciting.”

“That job at the bookstore must help a lot” Risa tells her.

“Oh yes. The good thing I work hours I need.”

“You’re going to have a good time, Nobu.” Chiharu says smiling.

“How about you, Chiharu?”

“My parents suggested we join them for dinner tonight.”

“Well that’s good, Chiharu. You’ll have a good time with them.”

“Hopefully you’re right, Risa.” she giggled looking back at her tall boyfriend.

Suzuki shyly looks at her smiling. The boys sat on the opposite end of the girls talking of the upcoming day. As excited as the three were, more was Nakao.

“Is basketball practice canceled or not?”

“I’m not sure..I’ll have to talk to the coach about it too.” Otani tells him.

During school love confessions were heard all over the school. Few freshmen even came up to Otani with chocolates. He thanks them but reminding them he has a girlfriend too.

“Oh yes we know. These are just friendly chocolates.” one of the girls tells him.

How thankful he was towards their understanding. Basketball practice was canceled just for the day. The coach wanted to prepare something for his wife forgetting of the specific day they’re in. The guys understood going on their separate ways.

“I’ll meet you in front of school.”

“Okay, Otani..I shouldn’t take long.”

Risa sighed calming herself down. She didn’t forget of the gifts for him. In her mind all she could hear him say is thank you and I love you for working hard for me to fall in love with you.

Nobu and Chiharu watches her patting her back. The girls were happy they finally had gotten together. A few months already as a couple and a special day for them to enjoy.

“As soon as we leave the school, we’re going our separate ways.” Nobu says.

“Yes.” They say in unison.

While he waited he was confident she had something for him. Either way he couldn’t wait to eat it all. Nakao and Suzuki watched him raising a brow.

“Of course Otani.”

“Make sure you have a good time with Koizumi-san.” Suzuki tells him.

The girls all come out calling out their boyfriends’ names. Nobu and Nakao leaves quickly soon as they held each other’s hands. Suzuki takes hold of Chiharu’s hands looking away. How cute they’re still shy amongst each other.

The only ones left were Risa and Otani. They looked at one another, smiling like idiots. Walking together discussing what was happening during the day with them.

“Did you get me something?”

“Oh yes…” she stops walking. Giving him the small bag.

He looked over the bag raising a brow. She didn’t say anything turning her head away. Her heart pounded soon as he took the bag. Praying when closing her eyes that he’d love it.

“This is something different..a teddy bear.”

“Oh yes I sewed it together in the last few days. Just for you..he’s a bear that can play basketball too.” She says when opening her eyes.

Something else caught his eyes. Opening the bag a little wilder was the sight of a small box. The box contained in red ribbons as he unties them. Curiously he opened it quickly at the smell of chocolates caught him off guard.

“What are these?”

“Those are chocolate truffles. My mom and I prepared them last night…” She looks his way smiling.

“They’re not poisoned! So you’re safe.” she assured him.

He took one, giving another to Risa. Happily she took it from his hand putting it in her mouth. The delicious chocolate melted in her mouth. Closing her eyes savoring the taste a little more.

As he watches her chewing he does the same. Putting it in his mouth, chewing slowly looking away from her smiling face.

“How is it?”

“It’s really good…” he admits going for another truffle. “Do you want another?”

“Nah. I made those for you. I don’t want to stuff my face with all your chocolates.”

He didn’t care as they were together enjoying something sweet and delicious. He shoves it in her mouth sticking out his tongue.

“Thank you for these.” He bowed looking back at the bear too. “As well as this bear. I’ll use it as a good luck charm, I guess.”

“I made it for you when thinking of how hard working you’ve become since watching you play in the basketball club.”

“Well again, thank you so much.”


End file.
